1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simplified means to assist an individual in the self-application of medicated solutions to the eye. More particularly, the present invention relates to a contrasting ring or target applied to a portion of the surface of a medicinal eye dropper.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that the self-application of medicinal drops into the eye from a dispensing dropper bottle can be annoying. Many prescriptions of eye drops for prophylactic or therapeutic purposes are generally used by elderly persons. Current medications used in the control of glaucoma, for instance, have a dosage of one drop twice daily. These medicines are generally expensive so that it is essential, from an economic standpoint, that a drop be accurately placed in the eye and not wasted on the eyelid or face.
In a hospital the application of the eye drops is made by a nurse, since elderly persons may have lost some of their natural abilities and therefore have difficulty in applying the exact dosage to their own eye. Any unaided person will discover that as the eye dropper nozzle closely approaches the eye, the nozzle tip becomes fuzzy or out of focus, even for an individual who can keep his eye open and directed at the nozzle. Oftentimes people living alone, or those which have no one readily available to assist them in the proper application of the drops, may either forego the use of the drops or apply an excessive amount. Each of the above situations results in the recommended therapy of the doctor not being followed.
There are many devices in the prior art which attempt to solve the above problems inherent in the self-application of eye drops. Conventional eye cups use too much volume and are therefore wasteful of medication solutions which require only one or two drops a day. A prior art patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,209 to Macha, discloses a device comprising an eye shield which resembles the lens portion of a pair of eye glasses. The nozzle portion of an eye dropper fits into an adaptor in the shield which itself is received in the eye glasses frame. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,381 to Silver, provides a cup-like member which surrounds the nozzle of the bottle and which is used to position the nozzle over the eye by surrounding the eyeball with the cup-like member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,200 to Sharra is similar to the Silver device except that a different cup arrangement is used.
No prior art discloses a means or a method to solve the above problems of self-application of eye drops without requiring an additional expense to the individual purchasing the medication. No prior art provides a means which is included as a component of the eye dropper bottle itself.